Surah At-Taghabun - The Mutual Deceit
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. ([[64.1]]) Whatever is in the heavens and whatever is in the earth declares the glory of Allah; to Him belongs the kingdom, and to Him is due (all) praise, and He has power over all things. ([[64.2]]) He it is Who created you, but one of you is an unbeliever and another of you is a believer; and Allah sees what you do. ([[64.3]]) He created the heavens and the earth with truth, and He formed you, then made goodly your forms, and to Him is the ultimate resort. ([[64.4]]) He knows what is in the heavens and the earth, and He knows what you hide and what you manifest;and Allah is Cognizant of what is in the hearts. ([[64.5]]) Has there not come to you the story of those who disbelieved before, then tasted the evil result of their conduct, and they had a painful punishment? ([[64.6]]) That is because there came to them their apostles with clear arguments, but they said: Shall mortals guide us? So they disbelieved and turned back, and Allah does not stand in need (of anything), and Allah is Self-sufficient, Praised. ([[64.7]]) Those who disbelieve think that they shall never be raised. Say: Aye! by my Lord! you shall most certainly be raised, then you shall most certainly be informed of what you did; and that is easy to Allah. ([[64.8]]) Therefore believe in Allah and His Apostle and the Light which We have revealed; and Allah is Aware of what you do. ([[64.9]]) On the day that He will gather you for the day of gathering, that is the day of loss and gain; and whoever believes in Allah and does good, He will remove from him his evil and cause him to enter gardens beneath which rivers flow, to abide therein forever; that is the great achievement. ([[64.10]]) And (as for) those who disbelieve and reject Our communications, they are the inmates of the fire, to abide therein and evil is the resort. ([[64.11]]) No affliction comes about but by Allah's permission; and whoever believes in Allah, He guides aright his heart; and Allah is Cognizant of all things. ([[64.12]]) And obey Allah and obey the Apostle, but if you turn back, then upon Our Apostle devolves only the clear delivery (of the message). ([[64.13]]) Allah, there is no god but He; and upon Allah, then, let the believers rely. ([[64.14]]) O you who believe! surely from among your wives and your children there is an enemy to you; therefore beware of them; and if you pardon and forbear and forgive, then surely Allah is Forgiving, Merciful. ([[64.15]]) Your possessions and your children are only a trial, and Allah it is with Whom is a great reward. ([[64.16]]) Therefore be careful of (your duty to) Allah as much as you can, and hear and obey and spend, it is better for your souls; and whoever is saved from the greediness of his soul, these it is that are the successful. ([[64.17]]) If you set apart for Allah a goodly portion, He will double it for you and forgive you; and Allah is the Multiplier (of rewards), Forbearing, ([[64.18]]) The Knower of the unseen and the seen, the Mighty, the Wise. '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''